Lil' Gwen comes home
by Noviembrex
Summary: After a few years hidden in Ireland, Gwen has come back to Charming looking for revenge, but many things have changed in the meantime...
1. Chapter 1

Escuchó una risa a su espalda y, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, se giró. Opie la observaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

–Pequeña Gwen… ¿Te has visto? Estás hecha un desastre –le dijo.

La aludida se apartó el pelo del rostro. Después volvió a dar un trago de ginebra y le ofreció la botella a su acompañante. Se secó los ojos con el puño de la sudadera, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Opie.

–Borracha –logró mascullar ella–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Escuché que no te había sentado demasiado bien el tema de Abel y pensé que quizás necesitaras a alguien. Si quieres que me vaya sólo tienes que decirlo.

–No, está bien así.

Opie se sentó a su lado. La rodeó con un brazo, estrechándola contra sí, y le besó la cabeza. Sacó un paquete de tabaco y se lo tendió a la joven.

–¿Me sigues queriendo, Ope?

Él rió.

–Claro que sí, pequeña Gwen.

–Pensaba que… Bueno, ya sabes, cuando volví a Charming no quisiste verme. Sé que no era el momento pero… Clay siempre dice que crees que soy peor que Kyle por haberme marchado así.

–No hagas caso a ese viejo. Si no quise verte fue porque tenía una responsabilidad para con Jax, no era justo que me hicierais decidir entre uno u otro. Fue la salida más fácil. Perdóname.

Gwen suspiró. Apuró el último trago de ginebra y dejó que su acompañante la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Sin dejar de sonreír Opie le sujetó la cara con ambas manos para limpiarle el rímel que se le había despintado.

–Vamos al club, están celebrando que hemos cerrado el trato con los Niners. Aún podemos tomarnos la última –propuso Opie.

En la mirada de Gwen se percibió una sombra de duda. Sin embargo subió a la moto y se abrazó al cuerpo de Opie mientras éste conducía de vuelta al pueblo.

–¿Está enfadado?

–No te preocupes, se le pasará.

Cuando llegaron a la sede del club encontraron la entrada llena de motos. Desde dentro llegaba el sonido de la música, de una multitud de voces. Gwen tomó la mano de Opie y se dejó llevar al interior del local. Algunas cabezas se giraron hacia ella, pero si su presencia suscitó algún comentario no fue consciente de ello. Se sentaron en un lateral bajo la atenta mirada de Clay y se hicieron con varias cervezas.

Al cabo de un par de horas, cuando muchos de los allí presentes ya habían sucumbido a los efectos del sueño y el alcohol, Jax se abrió paso hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Opie masculló una excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para que Gwen, en su estado de ebriedad, no hiciera preguntas, y se levantó de su sitio, no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

–Nos vemos mañana, pequeña Gwen.

Jax saludó a Opie con un gesto de la cabeza. Después se acercó a la joven, la estrechó entre sus brazos y buscó su boca. Ella ni siquiera se resistió.

–Dios, Gwen, ¿cuánto has bebido esta noche? –por alguna razón a Jax le parecía extremadamente divertido.

–No lo suficiente…

–¿Seguro?

Jax sonrió de aquella forma que ella no podía resistir. Jugaba con ventaja, estaba bastante más sobrio que ella, por lo que no le costó arrastrarla sin que apenas se diera cuenta hasta la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Aún se encontraba sumida en un leve sueño cuando sintió sobre su hombro el cosquilleo de una incipiente barba que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos sin estar segura de querer comprobar dónde se encontraba. La luz del mediodía se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana, cubriendo las sábanas de líneas anaranjadas, revelando las motas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente. Lentamente se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama bajo el brazo que la rodeaba y giró la cabeza. Jax seguía durmiendo.

A toda prisa Gwen se vistió, deseando desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Se estaba abrochando las botas cuando se le escapó una maldición que hizo que Jax se removiera a su lado.

–Mierda…

–Eh, ¿a dónde vas? –la voz de Jax sonó ronca.

Ella lo miró sin saber bien qué contestar. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la mesilla de noche donde aún se encontraban un par de botellas de ginebra de la noche anterior y las maldijo por ser causantes del dolor de cabeza que sufría en aquel momento. Jax siguió su mirada y resopló, contrariado.

–Esto no está bien. Tara, tu hijo, Gemma…

–¿Crees que sólo lo he hecho porque estábamos borrachos? ¿Que no eres más que un juego de carretera, como todas las demás?

–No quiero saberlo, la verdad –respondió ella, enfadada, mientras seguía atando los cordones con manos temblorosas.

Jax la agarró por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos resultaron bruscas, casi violentas. Sujetando la barbilla de Gwen depositó un beso en sus labios, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

–Basta, Jax.

Ignorando las palabras de Gwen, él saltó de la cama, la sujetó por las muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared.

–¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿A qué te crees que estás jugando? No puedes llegar así una noche y en cuanto amanece cambiar de opinión y largarte. Ya sé que Tara, que Abel, que mi madre, pero todo eso es asunto más mío que tuyo. Ahora bien, si necesitas una botella de alcohol para reconocer lo que está pasando será mejor que no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, porque no soporto ese tipo de cobardía.

–Necesito tiempo para aclarar ciertas cosas. Vine aquí buscando la protección del club, ya puedes hacerte una idea de lo desesperada que estaba, y no quería que lo supiera nadie aparte de Clay porque sabía que esto acabaría sucediendo. Nada ha cambiado desde que me fui, salvo que te has casado y tienes un hijo…

–No desvíes el tema, Gwen. ¿Qué esperabas que hubiera pasado, después de dos años? Tenía que rehacer mi vida, no puedes reprochármelo.

–Y no lo hago. Pero precisamente por eso no puedes permitirte que esto pase. Ya es bastante difícil para mí verte con Abel en brazos, no puedo cargar con la responsabilidad de estar destrozando tu familia.

–Renunciaré a todo por ti, sólo necesito saber que merecerá la pena.

La tensión del momento podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. El contacto entre sus cuerpos era aún tan reciente, tan real, que su simple recuerdo resultaba incluso doloroso. Gwen relajó los brazos, permitiendo que las manos de Jax se deslizaran hasta las suyas. Al cabo de unos segundos, incapaz de resistirlo, se separó de él.

–Jax… –se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

–No más juegos, no más verdades a medias. Los dos estamos cansados de esto. Una palabra, y lo dejaré todo.

–Jax, no.

El esfuerzo que le supuso expresar aquella negativa hizo que los ojos se le inundaran de lágrimas. Ni siquiera fue capaz de sostenerle a Jax la mirada. No quería seguir pensando en lo que había pasado aquella noche, igual que algunas otras anteriores, igual que podrían haber sido muchas más si su respuesta hubiera sido distinta. Quiso posar una mano sobre el pecho de Jax, tratando de grabar en su memoria su olor, su tacto, pero él retrocedió un paso. La expresión de su rostro demostraba su desconcierto.

–¿No? –preguntó, incrédulo.

–No me lo pongas más difícil. Soy yo la que no tiene nada que perder, pero tú… No cargaré con esa culpa. Tampoco cambiará lo que siento por ti, las ganas de besarte cuando nadie nos ve, pero esto me viene demasiado grande. Despertar a tu lado hace que sienta que voy a morir de remordimientos, y si tú no puedes pararlo lo haré yo, a cualquier precio –la entereza de Gwen comenzaba a desmoronarse con cada palabra, que se convertía en un puñal hundiéndose en su pecho –. Voy a seguir aquí cuando ya no quede nada que hacer con Tara, aunque quizás para entonces sea demasiado tarde, eso es algo que nadie puede reprocharte, por supuesto.

Jax se sentó en el borde de la cama sin pronunciar palabra. Pensó en su hijo, en Tara, en todo lo que había luchado para construir aquello que amaba. Pensó en Gwen, en la Gwen que había conocido años atrás y la mujer que se encontraba en aquel momento frente a sus ojos intentando poner una nota de cordura a su vida. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero a veces los dos podían ser muy egoístas. Claro que no renunciaría a su familia, en qué estaría pensando, pero tampoco quería renunciar a ella. No después de tanto tiempo.

–Quizás podamos vernos alguna noche… en la carretera –se dijo inconscientemente en voz alta.

–No podré soportarlo, Jax. Joder, no sigas haciéndome esto, ¿vale? Se acabaron las suposiciones. Sí, sería una hipócrita si te dijera que nunca me cogerás en un renuncio, pero no será algo premeditado. Así no. Si todo lo que te pertenece te importa una mierda al menos hazlo por mí.

–Lárgate de aquí, Gwen –gruñó él.

Ella no se movió. Intentaba asimilar la gravedad de la situación, acostumbrarse al sabor de su decisión.

–¡Largo! –repitió Jax violentamente.


	3. Chapter 3

–Necesito una coartada para la noche de ayer, así que si alguien preguntase por mí quizás podríais decir que estuvimos en casa de Jax o algo. Nada demasiado concreto, ya sabéis, sólo para distraerlos un poco –comentó Gwen sin prestar mucha atención, como si sus palabras carecieran de importancia.

Ope suspiró con resignación. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando toda aquella historia últimamente. Sabía que a veces la joven se metía en asuntos un tanto turbios, pero prefería no ser consciente de ello. Se le ensombrecía el rostro sólo al pensar en lo que podía ocurrirle si la pillaban, y últimamente aquella posibilidad había comenzado a dejar de parecerle tan remota.

El resto de los que se encontraban en la sede del club asintieron, dóciles, llegando algunos incluso a reír abiertamente ante la despreocupación de la joven mientras ésta se escabullía hasta la sala de reuniones, donde la esperaba Clay, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Conseguiste la información? –exigió Clay sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que revisaba.

–Sí, claro, pero quería comentarte un par de…

–¿Y bien? ¿Quién ha estado metiendo las narices en los asuntos del cártel?

–Clay, tengo todo lo que me pediste, está en esa carpeta, pero tienes que saber…

El hombre alzó la vista hacia ella con su característica impasibilidad, y su expresión se tornó tan dura que Gwen percibió la silenciosa amenaza que se cernía sobre ella. Apretando los puños para contener la rabia que le provocaba su impotencia, se tragó sus palabras.

–¿Quién ha estado metiendo las narices en los asuntos del cártel? –volvió a preguntar fríamente Clay.

–John Meyers.

La terrorífica carcajada de su interlocutor no contribuyó a sus intentos de relajarse.

–¿Meyers? ¿No es ése el apellido del muchacho con el que andas? Maldita casualidad.

–El muchacho con el que me has hecho andar. Es su… hermano –se atragantó ella. Todo aquel asunto se le había ido de las manos, y sabía que mentir a Clay sólo serviría para que salieran dañadas más personas de las previstas. Se maldijo en silencio por haber caído en su sucia trama de conspiraciones y negocios turbios.

–Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Que no se te pase por la cabeza siquiera intentar alguno de tus jueguecitos, tengo a Tig sobre tus pasos. Tienes hasta mañana a esta hora.

De repente todo le pareció demasiado irreal, ajeno. Abandonó la sala dejando enterradas en ella todas sus esperanzas de escapar de las garras de Clay y toda la determinación con la que se había planteado aquel encuentro. Gemma acababa de llegar al taller. Una vez más, como venía siendo habitual desde que había comenzado aquel asunto de las reuniones a solas, le dirigió una mirada fulminante producto de la desconfianza. La situación se había vuelto extremadamente tensa en los últimos tiempos. Haciendo caso omiso, Gwen se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento, donde sabía que Tig la esperaba para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

–¿Sabes algo de ese tipo con el que se está viendo Gwen? –masculló Jax.

–Ella no me ha contado nada, si es a eso a lo que te refieres –respondió Ope –. Supongo que están juntos o algo así. Ya sabes, ha pasado un par de noches en su casa y demás, pero ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre. No creo que sea nada serio, no te preocupes.

–No me estoy preocupando por eso precisamente. Puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, ¿no? Yo ya tengo mi familia.

–Como quieras.

Ope se levantó tras apurar su cerveza. Había decidido que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas con la joven.

–Algunos de los chicos parecen un poco molestos por lo que se traen entre manos ella y Clay, ¿sabes? Sólo por todo eso de que las mujeres nunca han tenido mucho que decir en el club y demás. Me han dejado fuera así que no puedo hacer mucho más que decírtelo a ti. No dejes que se meta en problemas. En _más_ problemas –añadió Jax escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras como si temiera que revelasen más de lo que deberían.


	4. Chapter 4

El teléfono de Gwen volvió a sonar. Ella se sintió tentada a cogerlo, pero sabía que sólo tendría una oportunidad y aquello la retrasaría. Dejó el móvil sobre el asiento del copiloto y sacó de la guantera una pistola no registrada. Aún permaneció en el coche algunos minutos más, recapitulando mentalmente los pasos que debía seguir. Sabía que sería un trabajo sucio, siempre lo era; ninguno de aquellos tipos se tomaba nunca en serio a una mujer armada hasta que se le incrustaba una bala en la pierna. Así que entraría, obtendría la información que necesitaba y acabaría con John. _John Meyers_. Sintió una punzada de angustia al acordarse de su hermano. Era culpa suya, se dijo, por haber permitido que aquella relación que había establecido con él por puro interés se hubiera convertido en algo personal. Se maldijo mil veces, y otras tantas a Clay. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato, las sombras se volvían más alargadas, los sonidos se intensificaban, la temperatura descendía. Era una especie de estado mental, no podía temblarle el pulso una vez que se encontrara frente a la víctima, todo lo demás carecía de importancia. Bajó del coche, se ajustó la pistola en la parte de atrás del pantalón y avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa.

Lo siguiente que recordaría sería a Tig bajando su arma a pocos metros de ella, y los dos cadáveres que yacían en el salón de los Meyers. Estaba paralizada, aunque no sabía si por culpa del miedo, de la tensión o de algún daño colateral. La pistola se le resbaló de las manos, yendo a parar junto a los pies de John, al que reconoció enseguida. Sintió nauseas, y recordó de repente la primera vez que disparó contra alguien. Se llevó una mano a la cara para reprimir una arcada y el penetrante olor de la sangre le inundó la nariz. Se hizo consciente de que estaba cubierta de ella. Aprovechando su confusión Tig llegó hasta ella y la empujó hacia la entrada, sujetándole la cabeza contra su pecho en un gesto paternal que le sorprendió incluso a él. Ya veía la puerta cuando la joven giró repentinamente la cabeza hacia los cuerpos, como si acabara de recordar algo terrible. En su mirada se reflejó la pregunta cuya respuesta convertía en realidad sus peores temores. El hombre no se esforzó demasiado en impedir aquel gesto, pero se apresuró en sacarla de aquel lugar.

Una vez en el coche, Tig se concentró íntegramente en ella. Su aspecto desvalido lo conmovió inevitablemente. Tenía las manos y el pecho cubiertos de sangre que ni siquiera le pertenecía, y que también salpicaba su cara. Sus ojos desvaídos temblaban, impotentes. Al fin y al cabo sólo era una chica jugando a ser fuerte.

–Gwen, escúchame, preciosa. Vamos, mírame, venga –la apremió. No sabía cuál podía ser su reacción, pero estaba preparado para lo peor.

Ella obedeció.

–Vale, lo que ha pasado ahí dentro no ha sido culpa de nadie, ¿entendido? Simplemente ha pasado, no podías preverlo. Siento que haya tenido que ser así, pequeña, pero si hubiera permitido que saliera de esa casa habrías estado perdida. No queremos que te encierren, ¿verdad? –Tig imprimió en sus palabras todo el afecto que fue capaz.

–Chris… –Gwen tenía la boca seca, y su cabeza funcionaba a un ritmo excesivamente lento, como si estuviera llena de algodón.

–Chris te hubiera vendido a la policía, has matado a su hermano. Nada podía salvarte, excepto esto. No tuve otra elección. Sabes cómo funcionan estar cosas, así que cálmate y piensa fríamente, ¿de acuerdo? –susurró el hombre, apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de la joven –. Mira, tienes lo que buscabas, vas a librarte de Clay de una vez por todas.

–No.

–¿Qué? –la mano de Tig se acomodó sobre el gatillo de su arma instintivamente, preparado para algún tipo de represalia por parte de su compañera.

–Clay no va a dejarme así como así. Tú lo sabes.

Aquellas palabras no fueron una reprimenda, sólo constataban un hecho. Gwen se sentó mirando al frente y se concentró en limpiarse la sangre de las manos.

–Llévame a casa de Opie, necesito verle –pidió.

Tig hizo una mueca con la boca, indicando que no podía complacerla.

–Lo siento, tengo órdenes de llevarte al club inmediatamente. Clay no quiere quitarte la vista de encima. Perdóname.

–Sí, claro, sólo cumples con lo que te mandan. Lo que te manda –musitó ella, como si su mente vagara muy lejos de allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de varios intentos de contactar con ella Opie había desistido, por eso cuando fue su teléfono el que mostró en pantalla el nombre de Gwen no pudo dejarlo sonar más de un par de segundos.

–Pequeña Gwen, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Al otro lado de la línea sólo había silencio.

–¿Gwen? –volvió a preguntar.

–Ope, he hecho algo… horrible. Necesito que vengas a por mí, necesito a Jax. No quiero estar aquí sola, por favor.

No fueron las palabras de la joven sino su voz la que pusieron a Opie en tensión. Jamás había escuchado por su parte un tono de súplica, cuanto menos como aquel. Le vino a la memoria el día que asesinaron al padre y al hermano de Gwen y él había corrido hasta su casa sólo para tenerla entre sus brazos y que nadie le hiciera daño. Habían pasado diez años desde entonces y volvía a acosarlo la misma sensación.

Llegó a la dirección que la joven le había dado a duras penas mucho antes que Jax, puesto que no se había planteado siquiera esperarlo para salir juntos. Se trataba de un motel mediocre a las afueras de Charming conocido por ser el lugar preferido de las chicas de compañía locales para ejercer su trabajo. Sin embargo esto fue lo que menos preocupó a Opie. Haciendo caso omiso a las proposiciones de un par de mujeres que apenas parecían haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, buscó el número de la habitación de Gwen.

–Abre, pequeña, soy yo –llamó desde fuera.

Nadie respondió. Opie lanzó una maldición y forzó la puerta.

El interior estaba tan oscuro que le resultaba imposible distinguir más que las siluetas de los muebles. Descorrió las cortinas tras comprobar que el interruptor de la luz no funcionaba y se giró para tratar de localizar a la joven. La encontró sentada en el suelo, la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la barbilla contra el pecho. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella, tropezando en su camino con una botella de ginebra prácticamente vacía.

Le apartó el pelo del rostro. Comprobó su respiración, débil pero existente, lo cual alivió en parte su tensión. La recostó contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con un brazo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre cogió una camiseta que había a su lado y la expuso a la luz. Estaba llena de sangre, razón por la cual Gwen debía habérsela cambiado por la que llevaba en aquel momento.

–Qué has hecho, mi pequeña Gwen… –musitó Opie.

Jax llegó al cabo de algunos minutos. Con la respiración aún agitada por la carrera se apresuró en llegar hasta la joven para comprobar su estado. Al ver que no reaccionaba, buscó a su alrededor la causa de su inconsciencia.

–Sólo está borracha, se le pasará –informó Opie.

Sin embargo, Jax le mostró algo que se le había pasado por alto.

–Vamos, tenemos que llevarla al baño –le urgió, lanzando un bote de pastillas sobre la cama.

Con su ayuda, Opie consiguió llevar a Gwen hasta la ducha. No sabía cuántas pastillas se habría tomado, pero seguro que la ginebra no había ayudado. Jax abrió el agua fría, y la joven tardó al menos medio minuto en reaccionar levemente. Sus ojos empañados buscaban algo en la lejanía, incapaces de enfocar. Intentó deshacerse de las manos que la sujetaban, pero tenía tan pocas fuerzas que sus movimientos apenas resultaban perceptibles.

Una vez que hubo recuperado la consciencia lo suficiente como para reconocer a los dos hombres que se encontraban con ella en la habitación trató de ponerse en pie inútilmente. Le sobrevino una arcada, así que le hizo un gesto para que se marcharan. Al regresar la encontraron derrumbada contra la pared, los brazos inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo, aunque esta vez permanecía despierta. Su mirada se alzó, no así su cabeza, buscando a Opie.

–Está muerto –dijo solamente.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó su interlocutor, reprimiendo un escalofrío ante el tono de su voz.

Ella suspiró, abatida.

–Tenía que acabar con John y él… no sé, no debería haber estado allí, tenía que trabajar… pero llegó y yo le había metido una bala en la cabeza a su hermano, y tuve miedo. Estaba _aterrorizada._

Aunque se sintió tentado de preguntar sus motivos para matar a quien decía haber matado, Opie se contuvo. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo más adelante, cuando ella se repusiera completamente.

–Gwen, ¿a quién has matado? –interrogó Jax.

La aludida dejó escapar un gemido sordo.

–Contéstame.

–John Me…yers –aquel nombre le dejó un regusto amargo en la garganta.

–¿Y qué hay de su hermano? –la presionó Jax, impaciente.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si pensara que le iba a explotar. Intentó acompasar su respiración para tranquilizarse.

–El hermano de John, habíamos estado saliendo algunas noches… sólo era parte del plan, lo necesitaba para llegar hasta él. Pero perdí el control y de repente ya no era sólo trabajo. Si se largaba de allí la policía me hubiera atrapado.

Opie la miró horrorizado.

–¿También le disparaste a él? –se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja.

–No apreté el gatillo –fue su respuesta, con la que dio a entender que en última instancia era responsable de lo que había ocurrido.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada preguntándose cuál sería la mejor forma de manejar aquel asunto. Ambos sabían que había algo más detrás de lo que les había contado la joven. Ésta se percató, a pesar del estado de enajenación del que aún era presa.

–No sé cómo pude pensar que saldría bien… que podría hacer que todo siguiera como siempre después de haber matado a su hermano. Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos y fingir que no había tenido nada que ver cuando la sangre seguía caliente en mis manos. Sólo quería…quería escapar lejos de esta basura y de repente estaban todos muertos. Y yo no pude evitarlo, no pude hacer nada para detener aquella bala. Lo supe al oír su voz desde la entrada, mucho antes de que me descubriera allí. Luego me miró desde el suelo cuando todavía respiraba como si supiera que no hubiéramos podido salir los dos con vida de aquella casa…

–O él, o tú.

Gwen asintió, y aquel gesto denotó tal racionalidad ante una situación tan escabrosa que casi asustó a Opie. Hacía tiempo que no reconocía en aquella mujer a la joven a la que había protegido entre sus brazos años atrás.

–Es por ese asunto que te traes con Clay, ¿verdad? –aventuró Opie en un susurro.

Ella volvió a realizar un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, aunque hubiera resultado innecesario: sólo había que atar algunos cabos. Jax permanecía en silencio, afectado por las revelaciones de la joven. Casi se alegró porque hubiera desaparecido la amenaza que estaba distanciándolo de Gwen, y se concentró en alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, avergonzado.

–Voy a ir a hablar con él –musitó, apretando los dientes.

–No, Jax, es cosa mía. Ya he cumplido con mi parte, ahora sólo tengo que esperar su señal y desapareceré de Charming tan pronto como pueda.

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Clay nunca dejará que te marches, Gwen. Las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí. Si te ha atrapado en su red estás perdida: te utilizará hasta que no le seas útil y después enviará a alguien para que te vuele los sesos.

En el silencio de la habitación la voz del hombre sonó como un rugido amenazador.

–Votamos que el club la mantendría al margen, y Clay ha seguido jugando con ella a nuestras espaladas –susurró, dirigiéndose a Opie –. Mira cómo ha acabado.

Sus palabras buscaban el respaldo de su compañero, apelando al estrecho lazo que lo unía a Gwen. Sin embargo, éste se mantuvo impasible. Algo rondaba su mente.

–Déjalo estar, Jax. Cuando Clay le dé lo que le debe yo mismo la sacaré de este sucio pueblo y todo estará bien.


	6. Chapter 6

La rabia inundaba sus sentidos hasta tal punto que no era consciente de lo que la rodeaba mientras atravesaba la calle, haciendo que un par de coches frenaran en seco para no pasarle por encima. Al franquear la entrada del taller se llevó una mano a la espalda, comprobando que la pistola seguía donde debía. Todo permanecía inusualmente silencioso, pero su propia respiración agitada mantenía sus nervios a flor de piel. La única luz provenía de la sala de reuniones, y por las voces que llegaron a sus oídos supo que había llegado tarde. Traspasó la pesada puerta de madera y durante un segundo se vio encañonada por el arma de Opie.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –escupió éste, los ojos desorbitados de ira.

–No, qué diablos haces _tú_ aquí. Él es mío –replicó, señalando a Clay con la cabeza.

Clay sonrió, viendo una pequeña posibilidad para escapar de la situación.

–Tiene razón, lárgate y deja que ella acabe con esto. Los dos solos, pequeña, ¿no es así como siempre lo hemos imaginado?

Gwen, consciente de la estratagema que intentaba llevar a cabo, se volvió hacia él y apretó el gatillo. La bala mordió su hombro como advertencia. La pistola tembló perceptiblemente en la mano de quien la empuñaba, quien tenía que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sucumbir a la tentación y apuntar directamente a la cabeza de Clay.

–¡Cállate! –le gritó la joven.

El sonido del motor de una moto se coló por debajo de la puerta. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

–Ope, baja el arma. No puedes matarle.

El aludido apenas la miró de soslayo, pero en su rostro se leía su desconcierto.

–Sé lo que ha pasado, ¿vale? No hace falta que te diga que la muerte de Piney se suma a mi larga lista de venganza contra Clay, quiero esto tanto como tú, pero no puedes matarle. No ahora, no de este modo. Por favor, Opie…

A medida que hablaba, y sin dejar de apuntar al hombre que se sangraba en la silla del presidente, se acercó a su compañero, posando una mano sobre su brazo. Casi en el mismo instante en que se produjo este contacto, Jax se precipitó al interior de la sala. Apartó a la joven sin miramientos, sabiendo que la amenaza provenía de Opie.


End file.
